


Cinnamon and Smoke

by SweetDragonSeeker



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDragonSeeker/pseuds/SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She visits them every year. This time, someone returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the movie, wrote some fluff. Posted to fanfic long before here. :)

Every Halloween she goes to the same graveyard and visits certain graves, reliving old memories. She's been doing so every year since she was eight. She's sixteen now.

I past years, Max and Alison have stood watch with her on this hallowed ground, but this year they got snowed in at their place up north, and couldn't make it down. But even though they aren't here, Danni places roses on those special graves, just the same. The first recieves a yellow rose, as sunny and warm as its zombie occupant. The other two souls she's come here to remember each recieve a rose as well, one as white as snow, the other as red as blood. As she rises from placing the red rose and takes a step back to look at it, a pair of arms wraps around her from behind, hugging her tightly. She knows who it is, even though she hasn't seen him once in eight years. She still remebers his touch, the smell of cinnamon and smoke that clings to him. Her gaurdian angel.

"Hey Binx." she murmurs quietly.

"Hello Danni." his voice is just as she remembers, warm, soft, with a New England accent to color the words. For a few moments they stand there in silence, gazing down at the graves, the roses. Then Danni speaks again, voice barely more than a whisper.

"I've missed you."

He chuckles softly, and rests his chin on top of her head, and she relaxes against him, grateful for his presence.

"I've always been here, Danni. Always." his quiet words hold the ring of a promise, and she turns in his arms, wrapping her own around him too.

"Why are you here?" she asks, cheek against his shoulder, "Like this?"

Another small laugh escapes him.

"A gift. A young witch trying to make up for the sins of her ancestors. For one night a year, I can walk the earth again." there's an edge to his voice, whether sad or bitter she can't tell. She looks up at him, and the dark look in his eyes vanishes as he smiles at her. She smiles too, her heart glowing with warmth at the sight of his handsome face; he still looks no older than a teenager, but then, ghosts wouldn't age.

He leans down hesitantly, brushes a light kiss against her lips, then pulls her close, burying his face in her dark hair. He whispers something, words she can't make out, and she leans her forehead against his chest, wishing that this moment could last forever. They stand there in eachother's arms, rocking back and forth until the moon sets and the sky starts to get brighter. Then he pulls back to gaze down into her face. She stares back. She doesn't want him to go.

"I'll always be with you." another tender kiss feathered against her lips, and he's gone, faded into the morning mist. A tear trails down her cheek, falls to land on the petals of the scarlet rose.

"I know. But I still miss you." she turns and leaves the cemetery, making her way home in the dawn light with the scent of cinnamon and smoke clinging to her jacket.


End file.
